De la Mer
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: Kisa and Hiro are going on their first date. Rin follows them to look out for Hiro, not knowing that Haru has his own plans to keep an eye on Kisa. Pre-Volume 18.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kisa and Hiro are going on their first date. Rin follows them to look out for Hiro, not knowing that Haru has his own plans to keep an eye on Kisa. Pre-Volume 18.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This, by the way, is my first chapter story!

* * *

_I'm taking Kisa out on a date._

Isuzu "Rin" Sohma pulled on her knee-high stiletto boots, a grim frown on her face. After doing so, she paused to think. Shaking her head, she kicked them off again and instead, slipped into more formal black high-heels. Hiro had said that he was taking Kisa to De la Mer, and knowing a fancy place like that, Rin didn't think her favorite boots would be welcome. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but she didn't want to make a scene. Not tonight. Not on Hiro's special night. She didn't want to ruin things for him and, more importantly, she didn't want to be discovered.

She didn't like to admit it, but she was fond of the kid. Yes, Rin Sohma hid deep, sisterly affection for the annoying, wise-mouthed brat. When Hiro had come to her with the news that he and Kisa were going on their first date that very evening, Rin felt that she had responsibility over the two, especially for Hiro. Kids could be so immature sometimes. She immediately decided that she would follow them. Not for her own selfish amusement, no, but to protect them. She didn't know what she was supposed to protect them from yet, but… she cared for the kid. A lot. And hell would freeze over before Rin Sohma would let something ruin Hiro and Kisa's perfect night.

---

_Hiro-chan asked me to dinner._

Hatsuharu Sohma tightened his tie in front of the mirror, frowning in concentration. He hated getting all dressed up. He took a step back to look at his reflection fully. Damn. His tie was still crooked. He untied it and glanced at the instructions that Yuki had written for him. Silently, he followed them for the sixth time. And the sixth time was the charm. He grunted in satisfaction and reached for a comb to tidy his unruly hair. You had to look pretty spiffy in order to dine at De la Mer. After struggling for many minutes without much improvement, he gave up, chucked the comb aside, and ruffled his hair.

'Screw it.' Haru thought, barely irritated. Who cared what his hair looked like anyway? It's not like _he_ was the one with the date. 'It was Kisa.' He thought, feeling a sudden surge of affection for the girl. Haru couldn't help but feel like an older brother to the timid child. And now that his 'little sister' was going out on her first ever date…well, what else would an older brother do? Follow them secretly, of course. Besides, those two were only kids, and kids could be so irresponsible. Didn't they need someone to watch over them? Haru had to be sure that everything went as planned on Kisa and Hiro's special night.

---

Hiro Sohma shifted from one foot to the other nervously, clutching the bouquet of flowers in his sweaty hands. He adjusted his tie fretfully, and waited like a nervous wreck. His heart beat louder and faster every second he waited outside her door. More beads of sweat ran down his temple. He adjusted his tie again. _Where was she?_

His eyes widened. _Was she ignoring him on purpose?_ What if she really didn't want to go? What if she was taking her time to answer the door because she dreaded the date? What if she only said yes out of pity for him? Hiro almost fainted on her doorstep.

Suddenly, a wave of realization hit him like a semi truck. _He hadn't even knocked on her door yet._

---

"There you go." Kisa Sohma's mother stepped back to admire the flower in her daughter's hair. Kisa was wearing a pale, yellow dress and matching yellow sandals covered her small, stockinged feet. "You look so beautiful." She felt the tears come to her eyes again and blinked them away.

Kisa fingered the flower shyly, "Thank you." She said in an almost-whisper.

There was a timid knock on the door, and Kisa's heart skipped a beat. _He was here._ She took a deep breath to contain herself and opened the door. She tried so hard to keep from blushing, but her face turned red as soon as she caught sight of Hiro.

Hiro was dressed in a little tuxedo with a very large bouquet of roses, which he held out to her in shaking hands. His face was just as red as hers was.

They both stood there, red as tomatoes, until Kisa remembered just who she was and what they were going to do. Embarrassed, she took the roses, thanked him shyly, and invited him in, closing the door behind him.

They took a seat beside each other on the couch, still blushing, hearing nothing but their own pounding heartbeats and stealing secret glances at each other every now and then.

"_Picture time!"_ The sudden loud squeal made the both of them jump about a foot off the ground. Kisa's mother had leapt up from behind the couch, whipping out a digital camera from the pocket of her apron.

After about a dozen profuse compliments directed at Hiro ("Uwaaah! Your little tuxedo is _so_ adorable!") and even _more_ pictures ("Oh, this one's going on the wall for sure!"), Kisa's mother was finally able to let them go. She led the children to the front door and waved goodbye as they both climbed into the backseat of Hiro's mother's car.

---

The ride to De la Mer was all but quiet, even though neither Hiro nor Kisa spoke more than five sentences the whole time. The silence was filled by the happy chattering of Hiro's mother from the driver's seat. Although she was pregnant and also exceedingly clumsy, Hiro's mother had insisted on driving her son on his first date. Conscious of his wife's ability to be hopelessly accident-prone, Hiro's father had also tagged along.

Uncomfortable from the cheesy love stories that had spouted from his mother's mouth, Hiro was more than glad to step out of the car with Kisa and watch his parents drive away, his mother's waving hand still protruding out of the window.

Hiro took a deep breath as he gaped at the very large and very grand door to the fancy restaurant. He turned to Kisa.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded confidently. Then they took each other's hand and walked inside.

---

"_Fuck you!"_

The boy on the red bicycle instantly pedaled away as fast as he could with one hand clamped firmly over his mouth, both completely shocked and extremely scared.

Rin glared at his retreating figure, throwing invisible daggers at his back with her piercing, dark eyes. _Nobody_ whistled at Isuzu Sohma. _Nobody._

Regaining her composure, she smoothed out her short black dress and continued walking. She was beginning to regret wearing the thing already. Who knew what other idiots she would meet that night?

The large restaurant came into full view. Increasing her walking speed, she reached the grand door in record time and unceremoniously threw it open. The sound of the orchestra playing was the first thing she noticed. The second thing made her mouth drop open. _There was a ballroom in this restaurant._ Having never eaten at De la Mer before, she was unprepared for the sight of the expansive dance floor that centered the great room. All of the candlelit tables surrounded several couples in formal attire that now slow-danced happily to the sound of the band.

Shaking away her surprise, she pretended as if the extravagance of it all had barely fazed her.

Suddenly, a tall, thin man whom she assumed was the maitre d' stepped in front of her in full costume, bowtie and everything. "Good evening, madam. How many in your party?" He spoke in a perfectly matching pompous voice complete with a subtle, foreign accent.

Caught off guard by his sudden appearance, Rin stuttered an answer, "Er…it's – it's just me."

The maitre d' raised his eyebrows. Single women did not dine by themselves at De la Mer. That just wasn't how it was _done._ Perhaps he had made a mistake in communication. "And will anyone be joining you, madam?"

The girl's brows furrowed, "No. Didn't I just say that it was just me?" Clearly, she was irritated.

The maitre d' nodded solemnly. Maybe the poor girl's date had walked out on her. What a shame, a lovely young woman like her. Ah, well. Such was life. "My deepest apologies, madam. This way please."

He led her through a maze of tables, chairs, and waiters to the other side of the ballroom. He led her to a table set for two with a single, romantic candle set in the middle. The maitre d' pulled out the chair for her and gently placed the napkin on her lap. Normally, the maitre d' did not do these things, but he told himself seriously that kindness was what the poor girl needed most right now.

He handed her the menu, bowed to her, and gave her a sympathetic smile before gliding off to do his real job.

Rin was bewildered. Did they normally treat you like royalty at places like these? Surely, the maitre d' did not go as far as to bow to you and place the napkin on your lap and stuff. 'Maybe it's the dress.' She thought sullenly. Pushing the subject out of her mind, she searched the room for the two children who were the reasons she was here in the first place.

She was very relieved to spot them on her adjacent side to the right. They were not too close for them to see her, yet not too far that they were out of sight. From her spot in the restaurant, she could see Hiro and Kisa perfectly. She could also hide behind the large man seated between their tables if there was any danger of them discovering her.

Right now, Hiro and Kisa were talking and eating their appetizers. Both were still a little bashful and self-conscious, and they were both pink at the cheeks. Letting a small smile grace her features, Rin Sohma leaned back in her seat and opened the menu.

---

Hatsuharu was a little late. He just _had_ to get lost on one of the most important nights of his – er, Kisa's life. He pushed the regal door to the fancy restaurant open without even a second glance at it and entered the vast room. The sight of the immense ballroom did not affect him in the least. He had been here several times in the far past with his parents and already, he was getting a little bored.

A tall, thin man, the maitre d', of course, greeted him, "Good evening, sir. How many in your party?"

"One." Haru answered simply, barely paying him any attention as he scanned the room for Kisa and Hiro.

For the second time that night, the maitre d' was in a state of shock. Young men did not just dine at De la Mer without a date. This was simply not _right!_ Maybe if he asked again, he would receive a serious answer. "And is anyone else coming?"

Haru withdrew his gaze from examining the room to stare at him. "Look - " he glanced at the man's nametag, but was not able to comprehend the complicated, foreign name. How did an _X_ and a _Q_ get in there? " – P-something-something, I only need a table for _one._ Do I need to spell it out for you?" Obviously, he was annoyed.

P-Something-Something nodded solemnly, "So sorry, sir. My deepest apologies. Right this way." He scratched his head inwardly. Why were the single ones the most easily aggravated?

Haru's table was only a few meters away from the entrance. As the maitre d' pulled Haru's chair out for him and kindly placed the napkin on his lap, he observed the white-haired boy glancing around the room. Poor kid was probably going through a tough breakup. Such a shame, a handsome young man like him. Ah, well. _C'est la vie…_

The maitre d' handed him the menu. "Thanks, Mister P." Haru said, a little amused by the strange man's antics. Mister P smiled at him sympathetically, gave a little bow, and drifted away to do his real job. _Finally._

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he proceeded to scan the large room yet again. The lighting was dim, but Haru's soft, grey eyes finally settled on the two kids on his adjacent side to the left. Their distance was perfect; he could spy on them, yet not be easily seen, and he could always hide behind the large woman at the table between them if there was ever any danger of him being sighted.

As of this moment, Kisa and Hiro had just finished their appetizers. They were talking to each other happily, and Haru secretly wished he knew what the topic of their conversation was. But that would be _stalking_, and stalking was _bad_, so he waved the thought out of his head. Hatsuharu Sohma smiled faintly, finally relaxed and, resisting the urge to put his feet up on the table, opened the menu.

* * *

If there is any confusion as to where they are sitting, Rin is sitting on the other side, opposite the entrance. Haru is sitting on the same side as the entrance, so Rin and Haru are facing each other. Kisa and Hiro are adjacent to them, on the side to Haru's left.If that explanation confused you more…sorry XD 

There's chapter one!! Chapter two should be up soon…so review, review, review!! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"You told Momiji we were going on a date?" Hiro asked, getting a little exasperated.

Kisa nodded, "Yes. Maybe I shouldn't have…?" She tilted her head, concerned.

Hiro shook his head violently, "No! No! Of course not! I – I would have told him myself if I had the time!" he lied. Inwardly, he groaned. The rabbit was never going to leave him alone now. He could just imagine the rabbit in fifty years, calling his number and taunting him from the other end of the line. Oh, God. They were going to end up like Hatori and Shigure, weren't they? "Er…who else did you tell, Kisa?"

Kisa counted off the people in her head, "Um…I told Onee-chan, Yuki-niisan, Kyo-niisan, Shigure Oji-chan, Kagura-oneechan, and Haru-niisan." She took a deep breath, and then asked, "Who did you tell, Hiro-chan?"

"Uh…I only told Rin."

Kisa looked off into the distance and suddenly giggled, "I wish they would learn to get along."

"Huh? Who?"

"Haru-niisan and Isuzu-oneechan."

Hiro sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, "You don't know the half of it, Kisa."

Kisa took a drink of her water, "Half of what?"

Hiro looked a bit troubled, "The story. You know, Rin and Haru-nii used to go out."

Kisa looked shocked, "Really? But…Haru-niisan never told me anything about that."

"That's because it was a secret," The ram confided in a low voice, leaning in closer, "Nobody else knew at the time. I only found out when it was all over."

The tiger leaned in closer as well, "But why did they…? What was the reason for them to…you know, break up?"

Hiro sighed. He felt like he shouldn't dig deeper into the story. After all, the real reason was a secret between him and Rin. And he swore to her that he'd never tell. He hated keeping secrets from Kisa, but a promise was a promise. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and answered, choosing his words carefully, "I'm sorry Kisa. But, I really can't tell you. I like you and all – I mean really, _really_ like you – but I made a promise not to tell. Will you forgive me?" He asked earnestly.

Kisa smiled and nodded, "I understand, Hiro-chan." She placed her hand on his, "It's…noble of you to keep the promise. You don't need to tell me if you can't. But…can you at least tell me who ended the relationship?"

Hiro thought it over quickly in his head. It wouldn't hurt to tell her _that_, would it? It was completely obvious anyway. "Rin did." He took a sip of his water.

Kisa wasn't surprised at all, "I see." She said. And that was that. Their waiter then came up and placed the salads they ordered in front of them, and the conversation was then turned to other, less secretive subjects. Like Tohru and Kyo's evident feelings for each other, for example.

---

"Here you go, madam. Enjoy." The waiter left Rin by herself with her appetizer. It looked absolutely delectable, and Rin was so hungry, seeing as she did not have lunch. She would have devoured it immediately…if she knew which of the frickin' utensils to use.

In front of her were three different kinds of forks, three different kinds of spoons, and two kinds of knives. Was it just her, or was the room spinning? Why didn't they just use chopsticks like normal people?

Her stomach growled loudly, and the dish in front of her was quietly calling her name. Cursing herself for not eating at fancy places more often, she glanced around the room. Maybe she could look at the people at the table next to her. No such luck. The family of five seated next to her had already finished their meal and were talking about cookies or something. Which didn't help Rin's empty stomach.

"Hello, madam. I hope you find your appetizer to your liking?" It was that strange maitre d' again. Seeing the poor girl not eating her food, he decided to cheer her up a little. She looked so pathetic sitting by herself, just staring at her food like that. He couldn't _take_ it anymore. _Why was the world so cruel to these poor, dejected, young souls?_

Immensely relieved at his sudden appearance, Rin pointed at the many forks, spoons, and knives. "What the hell am I supposed to use?"

"Ah…" The maitre d' gave a deep sigh and smiled kindly. "You are to use them from the outside in." He explained, gesturing. He just felt _so sorry_ for her…he could hardly _bear_ it.

"Oh. Thanks, Mister - " She peered at his name tag. Who the hell could decipher something like _that?_ " – Mister P." She finally dubbed him. She would just _die_ if her parents ever gave her a name like _this guy._

"You're welcome." Mister P bowed again and then disappeared into the crowd. Hmm… this guy was starting to scare her a little.

Rin looked back at the many utensils, hoped the fork she picked up was the correct one, and took a small bite. Instantly, she had the feeling that her stomach was going to be extra happy tonight.

---

Haru stared at his appetizer. 'Just how the hell are you supposed to eat this?' he thought. He prodded the unidentified object with his fork. _Did it just blink at him?_

"Is everything all right, sir?" That funny maitre d' was back.

"Uh…no. I _did_ order this, right?"

"Did you order –some foreign word-, sir?"

Haru scratched his head, "Er…yeah. I think so. That sounds kinda familiar…" Maybe next time, he shouldn't order new, exotic things he couldn't even pronounce.

"Do you know which utensils to use, sir? I just had a young lady inquire about that."

Haru waved away the question, "Of course I know. It's from the outside in." How could this guy think he was so dumb? But if someone else asked something as stupid as which utensils to use…maybe he could risk looking like a total idiot, "Hey, Mister P… how do you eat this thing?"

Mister P smiled kindly. The poor boy must be dazed after suffering from the breakup. It was just so _heartbreaking._ Patiently, he taught Haru how to eat the appetizer. "-And when you've done that, you place it in your mouth and chew. Yes, that's right. Okay, now swallow. Very good, sir!" He applauded. Oh, it was just so _sad._

"Hey, this is pretty good. This Scar-Go stuff. Thanks, Mister P."

Mister P nodded. He wouldn't tell the kid that the name of the dish was actually _Escargot_, not Scar-Go, and that he was now eating _snail_. No…he didn't think the poor kid could suffer another shock. He bowed and then disappeared into the crowd.

Haru stared at the spot where he once stood and blinked. The man was a bit scary. 'Oh, well.' He thought, placing another piece of Scar-Go in his mouth and carefully chewing.

And now for Kisa and Hiro. They had finished their salads and were now working on their soup. Haru was glad to see that they had loosened up and relaxed around each other. They were no longer beet red in the other's presence.

Haru pulled his eyes away from Kisa and Hiro and onto his own plate. He took another piece of the foreign dish. He smiled. If everything else in this restaurant was as good as this Scar-Go…then he was going to have a beautiful night.

---

Kisa took a small bite out of her main entrée. "Mmm…this is really good." She looked over at Hiro, who had also taken a bite. "How is it, Hiro-chan?"

"It's- " Hiro could not find a single insulting remark to say about the meal, "-actually…not that bad."

Kisa looked around her: at the other diners in their best formal attire, at the musicians slaving over their instruments, and the graceful dancers that glided smoothly over the dance floor. "Have you been here before, Hiro-chan?" She asked.

Hiro took a look around, too, "Yeah. A few times. With my parents and stuff. When my mom found out she was pregnant, she insisted that we come here to celebrate." He shrugged.

Kisa had not taken her eyes off of the dancers, "Have you ever danced before?"

Hiro tried desperately to hide his rising blush by pretending to be using his napkin. Fortunately for him, Kisa was still looking longingly at the center of the restaurant, "Er…I've…tried." He admitted, "With my mom." He added quickly, hoping Kisa didn't get the silly idea of him being with other girls.

Kisa turned back to her date and beamed, "Has your mom danced with your dad here?"

"Yeah. Many times." A smile crept onto Hiro's face as he remembered his father patiently teaching his clumsy mother how to dance, and then later, when she had learned enough, he had swept her across the dance floor, her light dress brushing against her knees, gentle smiles adorning their glowing faces. Maybe someday, he and Kisa…

Kisa's voice broke through his thoughts, "Will you…dance with me later, Hiro-chan?"

Hiro was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to ask so soon! "Ah…" He didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready for this! He wasn't…he wasn't good enough yet.

Kisa turned red, "S – sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" She looked like she would cry. She tried to hide her watery eyes by pretending to concentrate on her food.

Hiro cursed himself. What was _wrong_ with him?! "Kisa! Kisa, wait. I…I didn't mean I didn't want to. Because, I do! I really do want to dance with you!" He had jumped to his feet in his flurry of emotion. The tiger looked up, shocked. Noticing what he had done, the embarrassed sheep quickly sat back down again, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. 'Get a hold of yourself, Hiro.' He thought, trying to calm himself down. "You just… caught me off guard, that's all. I was actually…hoping to ask…_you_."

Kisa's eyes widened, " You were?"

Hiro nodded, "Yes. And after we eat, I'll dance with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!!

By the way, the escargot that Haru was eating…I love that stuff!

Chapter two is done, so chapter three should be out shortly. Don't forget to review! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Isuzu kept her eyes on Hiro and Kisa's table. What was going on over there? When Hiro had jumped, she had started too. Was something wrong? She watched them for a few minutes. The two kids were now acting the same as before. And was it just her, or did they both seem to be eating faster?

But what had happened to make Hiro jolt like that?

The man that Rin recognized as the children's waiter was passing by. Rin narrowed her eyes and pushed her half-empty soup bowl away. There better not be anything wrong with the service.

"Hey!" She barked, slapping her hand on the table.

The waiter nearly dropped a plate in his surprise. He looked around him frantically until his eyes finally met Rin's angry ones. He put on a well-practiced smile and approached her table. "Yes, madam. Is there anything you need?" He saw the bowl that was still halfway full of soup "Is the soup not to your liking?"

Rin ignored the question, "Those kids at that table over there…" She pointed over to Hiro and Kisa.

"Yes, I- "

"Shut up." Rin interrupted him, "You better be serving them right. If I find out you've done anything wrong, like screw up an order or something, you'll be wishing you were dead."

The waiter paled. Why was this woman threatening him? "Er…I'll do my best, I assure you, madam." He stammered, trying to regain his composure. He spied her empty cup, "Would you – would you like some more water?"

Rin glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill. The waiter felt sweat start to run down his temple. He gulped. Why was she looking at him so fiercely like that?

"Yes." The horse finally said, breaking the heavy silence, "I could use some more water."

---

While Rin was busy threatening innocent waiters, Hatsuharu found entertainment in observing his fellow diners. Sure, Hiro's sudden show of emotion had worried him, but everything seemed to be fine now. Besides, the conversation at the table next to him was far more interesting at the moment.

"_Really?_ You've been to _Barcelona? How romantic!"_ The neighbor to his right, a young woman, squealed at her date.

"Only for two weeks." Her date, a cultured-looking young man answered, "to study the art and the architecture."

The woman gasped, "I – I didn't know you were interested in art!' She seemed absolutely delighted, "I'm planning to major in art!"

"I have a master's degree." Her date said nonchalantly.

Haru thought the woman was going to wet herself in her excitement. "Oh, how exciting! We have _so much_ in common!"

"Yes. We do, don't we?"

Haru watched as the woman excused herself to go to the restroom ('About time.' Haru thought). "When I get back, you'll _have_ to tell me all about Barcelona! I've _always_ wanted to go there." She disappeared in the crowd.

With his date gone, the young man relaxed and rummaged around in his black suitcase. Not to Haru's surprise, he pulled out a traveler's guide to Barcelona, Spain and began to leaf through it, trying to retain as much information as he could.

Haru chuckled softly, and went back to finishing his soup. The poor phony was going to be exposed sooner or later, and hopefully, he would be there to witness the scene.

His neighbors on the left were also on a date ('Why was _everybody_ out on a date?' Haru wondered). They didn't seem to be very interested in each other, however. The man was quietly eating his meal, plainly ignoring the girl sitting in front of him. The girl, who looked to be about nineteen, kept glancing over at Haru and winking. After a few minutes of this, Haru decided to ignore her too.

Haru pushed his now empty bowl of soup away from him. Sometimes, he just didn't understand _people._

---

"I'm _stuffed."_ Hiro leaned back in his chair, letting out an audible sigh. He watched Kisa finishing her dinner.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." She said, placing her utensils in the correct position on her plate.

They both sat there, just looking at their empty plates, the same subject running through their minds: Dancing.

Kisa felt a strong urge to bite her nails. Yes, she was the one who had asked to dance in the first place, but now…now, she wasn't too sure. Her eyes wandered to the ballroom floor. If they danced, they would be surrounded by so many people…

Hiro swore he was starting to hyperventilate. Oh God, he was so scared. What if he made a mistake? He was so looking forward to dancing with her; he even ate his food twice as fast as he normally did. But now, he wished he had taken his time. What if he made a complete fool of himself?

Their waiter arrived at their table and took their plates away, looking nervous and frequently looking over his shoulder at something across the room. Hiro bit back a witty remark. He wanted Kisa to have a great evening. And if it were to be done, he'd have to be careful about the things he said. He'd also need to be a pretty good dancer… Hiro sank lower in his seat.

Kisa wished she had not opened up the subject of dancing earlier. She loved Hiro very much, but dancing…in front of all the other people. She could just imagine them staring at her, watching her make a mistake, and laughing. Kisa gave into temptation and began to tear at her nails.

After the waiter had carefully piled all the plates onto a tray and refilled their water, he turned to look at the two Sohmas. "Dessert?"

"_Yes!"_ The kids yelled in unison.

---

The large, strawberry-and-peach-filled crepe was set before them, smothered in hot fudge and topped with a soft tower of whipped cream. Hiro's eyes became as big as golf balls, and Kisa felt her mouth start to water. As soon as the waiter handed them two forks, they dug right in.

Hiro was glad he had chosen to get dessert. Not only had he bought himself time, but he was now enjoying his favorite treat. And in the company of Kisa, no less! As the sweet taste of peaches filled his mouth, Hiro thought about the dancing that was to come. Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kisa looked around the room, her mouth full of strawberries and whipped cream. Nobody seemed to be watching the dancers. They were all intent on their own meals and their own company. The dancers didn't look at anyone else besides their partners. So…if Hiro and her started dancing, no one but Hiro would notice her mistakes. And _that_…she wouldn't mind at all.

---

Rin took a bite out of her main entrée and chewed it slowly. It was delicious, and she didn't want to finish it too soon. Everything seemed to be going well at Hiro and Kisa's table. They were just finishing the last bites of their dessert.

Suddenly, Hiro stood up. Rin stared at him. Where was the kid going? She watched as Hiro walked over to Kisa's chair and held out his hand. Rin was stunned. _The little brat was asking Kisa to dance!_

---

Haru watched intently at the scene unfolding over at Kisa and Hiro's table.

A smile crept onto his lips. He knew Hiro was going to try to ask Kisa to dance. He also knew that Kisa would say yes. She accepted Hiro's invitation and together, they walked out onto the dance floor. Haru took a bite of his dinner, his eyes never leaving the couple and his smile never leaving his face.

---

"Okay, Kisa. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, Hiro-chan."

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and he (nervously) placed his left hand on her waist. Their right hands intertwined with each other's. Hiro felt himself shaking and took a deep breath, only to have it caught in his throat. Kisa, noticing Hiro's uneasiness, smiled at him. Feeling himself relaxing at her caring gesture, he grinned back.

He took another deep breath. "Okay…" he whispered to himself, and then took a step. Gently, Hiro led Kisa into the dance.

'Quick, quick, slow…quick, quick, slow…' The words that his mother had taught him ran through his head as he moved Kisa about the room.

"Hiro-chan, you're really good at this." It was only when Kisa spoke that Hiro realized he had been looking at his feet the whole time.

"Thanks," He said, trying to resist staring at his feet again, "You're…well, you're _incredible._" And he meant it.

Eventually, he got the hang of it and easily whirled Kisa around the ballroom. Feeling calm enough, he let his eyes wander through the crowd surrounding them, seeing if anyone was watching. He gave a sudden intake of breath. Was that – was that _Rin?_ He did a double take, and yes, it was definitely her. She was busy eating her main course, not watching them, but Hiro could guess why she had come. Should he tell Kisa? He was busy weighing the pros and cons in his head until – he caught a glimpse of white hair. Hiro blinked. It couldn't be! _It was._ 'Haru-nii is here too!' He thought to himself, almost stumbling in his astonishment. Did Haru know that he had seen him? No, he was drinking.

'B-but, this is…just too…!' Hiro had no idea what to think or to say. Of course Rin had come because of him, and Haru-nii had come because of Kisa. But…_did they know about each other?_ A chill ran up Hiro's spine. He _had_ to tell Kisa.

He cleared his throat, gaining her attention, "Um…Kisa…?"

Having had her eyes closed contentedly, Kisa opened them and looked up at her date, "Yes?"

"Um…how do I say this? Er…Rin and Haru-nii are here…" He sucked in his breath.

Kisa smiled blissfully, "Oh, yes. I've known for a long time."

Hiro nearly had a heart attack, "_W-what?! _You _knew?! When did you find out?"_

"A long time ago. After appetizers."

Hiro was flabbergasted, "_Why didn't you tell me?"_

Kisa looked at him innocently, "I thought you knew."

"Er…"

"Sorry… I thought it was kind of obvious. Haru-niisan's white hair is so noticeable and Isuzu-oneechan always makes a scene."

"B-but! You – you could have _told_ me!" Hiro felt the urge to smack his head against a table.

Kisa grinned, "Hiro-chan, you're doing your steps all wrong."

Hearing this, Hiro snapped up and continued to dance correctly, endless thoughts running through his brain and excitement coursing through his body. There was already some sort of plan forming in his head…

"Hiro-chan…you're dancing too fast." Kisa pointed out, trying to keep back a giggle. She knew he was planning something for those two. She couldn't wait to know just _what._

Suddenly, Hiro broke into a mischievous grin, "Kisa, what do you say we dance more in the middle?"

"Huh? Why?"

He couldn't stop smiling as the plan took shape, "Well, they came to see _us_, didn't they? If we danced in the middle, right _in between_ them…it would be easier for them to_ see."

* * *

_

Thanks again for the reviews!!

So Hiro and Kisa know… It won't be long now!

Chapter four should be out in about a week. Can you handle the suspense?? Haha!

Hmmm... Review? I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

Rin Sohma sat back in her chair, finished with her dinner. The kids were obviously enjoying themselves. And she was surprised to see that Hiro could dance so well. She would have thought that, when it came to dancing, he was the clumsy type, like his mother, tripping over his own feet in his embarrassment. Rin let loose a rare laugh under her breath. She would never have guessed that he could actually be this…_smooth._

She felt a small tinge of jealousy, but shook it off quickly. She was happy for the kids. She was. She had nothing to feel jealous about. And was it even jealousy at all? She probably just ate too much or something.

"Would you like some dessert tonight, madam?" Mister P had appeared, handing her a small dessert menu.

Normally, Rin would have refused point blank, paid for her dinner, and left. Tonight, however, she was in a good mood from seeing success in Hiro's date. "Yeah, alright." She said, taking the dessert menu from his hands and flipping through it. "I'll just have an

ice cream sundae." When was the last time she had one of those?

"Very good, madam. It will be out shortly." Mister P left, grinning broadly. Oh, how he hoped she was feeling much better. Relationship troubles were hell to deal with.

When Rin looked up again to watch the children, she saw that they had moved more to the middle of the floor. 'Good,' she thought, 'That means they're getting more confident.'

She watched Hiro spin Kisa around, her yellow dress twirling around her legs. Both of them couldn't stop smiling, as if they had some sort of joke they both shared.

Just then, she sighted a familiar shade of white hair on the other side of the dining room. It – it couldn't be! She dared to look again and – _Oh, shit!_ He had seen her! For a moment, they had locked gazes. _Shit, shit, shit… _She tried to sink lower in her seat, away from his view, but the damage had been done. Oh God, she was in trouble _now_…

---

Hatsuharu continued to eat his dinner calmly. Yes, it had been Rin he had seen across the dining room. The lights in the great room were turned down to set the atmosphere of a candlelight dinner, but there was no mistaking her long, dark hair. It was definitely Rin. And she had seen him, too. Their eyes had met for a brief second. She was probably frantic by now.

"How is your dinner, sir?" Mister P, the amusing maitre d' had appeared again.

"It's very good. Compliments to the chef."

Mister P gave him a funny little smile, "I hope your evening is going much better."

"It is, thank you."

Mister P hurried off, his spirits lifted. Oh, how he loved to help customers!

Haru did not look up to see Rin again. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't dare walk past him and try. He didn't feel like getting up yet, either. Besides, he wanted to finish his dinner. This was some of the best pasta he had ever tasted. A little suspense wouldn't kill her.

---

'_The suspense is killing me, dammit!_' Rin screamed in her head. She couldn't stop fidgeting. First, her leg wouldn't stop shaking. Then, she started twiddling her thumbs. Now, she couldn't stop tapping her nails on the table. Should she try to get up and leave?

No way. If she tried to leave, she would have to walk past _him_. And God knows what would happen _then._ It would be best to just sit here and hope he wouldn't walk over. Right? _Right?_

She stole another glance at him. He was still eating. And he hadn't even looked back up at her! How could he just _sit there_, eating his dinner so _calmly?!_ Compared to him, she was a total _wreck! How could he eat his pasta at a time like this, dammit?!_

Suddenly, her waiter obstructed her view of Haru. He set down a large ice cream sundae in front of her and smiled, "Enjoy your dessert, madam." He walked away. The sundae had two large scoops of creamy vanilla ice cream topped with rivers of sweet hot fudge and caramel, a heap of whipped cream, and a bright red cherry.

Rin was too shocked to begin eating. Damn, that was a big-ass sundae.

"Do you need some help with that?" A low voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. She jumped up in alarm, nearly upsetting her chair, her ear tingling from the hot breath of the speaker.

Haru gave a low whistle as he studied her figure in the short, black dress. Rin felt herself blush. She compensated for her burning cheeks with an ice-cold glare in Haru's direction, which feebly melted away. Damn. Why did he have to look so good in a suit?

"_What are you doing here?"_ She hissed quietly, trying to shake the thought from her head and keeping her distance.

"Just wanted to offer my assistance. It's not likely that you'll be able to finish all that by yourself." Haru pointed to the massive ice cream sundae that was already slowly starting to melt.

"I'll finish it just fine without your help." Rin snarled, trying to keep from yelling, but failing miserably.

Haru shrugged, a ghost of a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, "I didn't know you had such an appetite, Rin."

She didn't give a damn anymore about the people that were now staring at them. "I – I _don't!_ I just don't want _your_ help –"

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiro and Kisa had gotten off the dance floor and were now looking at them curiously, Hiro trying hard to hold back a smirk.

Rin's eyes widened. _Shit!_ She had forgotten about them! Things were just getting worse and worse for her…She couldn't tell Hiro and Kisa that she was spying on them!

"Uh…we were on a date." She said hastily, pushing Haru roughly into the chair across from her and taking a seat herself. Hiro stared at them sitting at the table, the enormous dessert gradually melting and the white, solitary candle between them romantically flickering light across their faces. He would have burst out laughing if Kisa were not behind him right now looking starry-eyed and hopeful.

"Oh, really?" Hiro grinned at Rin, raising his eyebrows.

Rin could have punched the little monster. "Yes." She said through gritted teeth, "Now leave us alone."

"As you wish." Hiro mocked a low bow to them and then left to the dance floor again with Kisa, who cheerfully waved goodbye to Haru.

Rin ground her teeth together. _Oh, how she hated kids right now…_

The sound of someone softly clearing his throat reached her ears, bringing her back to her present situation. "Your ice cream is melting."

Rin turned back to Haru, who was watching her tenderly. She felt her cheeks flare up again and hoped desperately that the lighting was too dim for him to see.

"_You_ eat it." She said, flustered, flinging the spoon across the table to him. She refused to meet his eyes. She knew that if she did, her defenses would break. She wouldn't be able to control herself…

She pretended to ignore him, sitting with her arms crossed, as her waiter came with a second spoon at Haru's request. "Here." Haru said softly, placing it on the table in front of her, "Just in case you change your mind."

---

Mister P was having a wonderful day. Not only did he get the last carton of eggs at the supermarket that morning, but he had also helped to cheer up two lost souls. Oh, how he deserved a raise…

He turned around near the entrance to observe the diners. At the other side of the restaurant, Mister P was surprised to see the lone, white-haired boy sitting with the lone, long-haired girl. And she was persistently ignoring him. Mister P gasped. That boy must have been the one to walk out on the poor girl. _The bastard!_

The maitre d' stopped himself. He mustn't jump to conclusions. The boy didn't seem all that bad. Maybe a little peculiar…but definitely not bad. He must have had a good reason for breaking it off. 'And now…' Mister P's eyes lit up. '_Surely now, he had realized his mistake and was now trying to get the girl back!'_ If he did not have an image to keep, he would have clapped his hands and giggled like a schoolgirl. But of course, a refined, respectable maitre d' to a five-star restaurant would do no such thing.

But…there _was_ something he could do for them…

"-Insert unpronounceable foreign last name here-!"

The long-haired girl's waiter, who was passing by, snapped to attention, "Yes? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. That table over there…"

---

Hiro and Kisa were seated at their table, taking a break from dancing. Ironically, it was _their_ turn to watch Haru and Rin.

"Hmmm…" Kisa looked over at them, "They don't seem to be doing much."

Hiro was disappointed. "Yeah. I hoped that _something_ would happen. But Rin is so stubborn." He turned to look for himself. Haru was calmly eating a little of the ice cream sundae, and Rin was plainly ignoring the spoon that was set in front of her. Hiro sighed. Maybe his plan didn't work out so well after all. Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted. Oh, but he wished there was something he could _do!_

"Hiro-chan…"

"Yeah?"

Kisa smiled, "I have an idea…"

---

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

The violinist stopped his playing to look at the cute little girl who had approached him, "Well, hello there." He greeted cheerfully.

Kisa put on her cutest face ever and smiled sweetly, "I was wondering…if maybe you could do me a little favor? Please?"

* * *

Mmmm… Ice cream sundae…

So what do Mister P and Kisa have up their sleeves? Chapter five will be out in about a week!!

Don't forget to review! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The final chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Isuzu Sohma hoped that she wouldn't start drooling. The ice cream sundae looked so good, and now that damn Haru was eating it all!

"Do you want the cherry?" He asked politely, smiling at her from across the table.

"Damn you." She muttered, and finally gave in. She snatched up her spoon, scooped up a large chunk of the ice cream, and stuffed it in her mouth. It was good. Damn it all.

Haru looked at her, amused, as she shoved the cherry into her mouth.

She glared back at him.

"Wow." He said, not even trying to hold back a smile, "Maybe you _could_ have finished it by yourself, after all."

"Shut…up." She mumbled, helping herself to another spoonful of her ice cream sundae.

A tall, skinny figure appeared in front of them: the waiter, "Hello sir, madam. I have a little Champaign here for the both of you. On the house."

"We're underage." They both said in unison.

The waiter feigned an extremely loud and extremely long coughing fit. After he finished, he flashed a smile at the skeptical couple, "I hope you enjoy it. Call me if you need anything." He dashed off before they could say another word.

Haru and Rin turned to look at the Champaign bottle before them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with this?" Rin asked, forgetting her act of hate in her confusion.

Haru shrugged, "Oh, well. When life gives you lemons…" He leaned over to pour some Champaign in her glass.

"I don't want any." Rin replied stoutly, remembering that she was supposed to hate him.

"But that's rude." Haru said innocently.

"Okay, _fine!"_ She said. The kid was killing her! How was she supposed to act as if she didn't care about him if he kept looking at her like that? And if he kept treating her as if she'd never broken his heart…?

The ox grinned cheekily at her, and then proceeded to fill her glass with Champaign. Then he filled his own.

To Rin's slight annoyance, another figure appeared in front of them. It wasn't her waiter and it wasn't that funny Mister P. It was a new guy entirely. He held a violin in one hand and his bow in the other. To Rin and Haru's stares, the violinist bowed low, positioned his violin on his shoulder, and started playing a slow, sweet melody.

Rin blushed, "What the hell is this?" She asked roughly, trying to sound outraged.

Haru shrugged, also completely baffled. What was going on? First that waiter guy had given them free Champaign regardless of their age, and now this violin-playing dude just suddenly walked up to them and serenading them! Haru stopped the violinist in the middle of his song, "Excuse me. Sorry, sir, but…what are you doing?"

The violinist grinned, "I'm serenading you, of course." He stated simply.

"Dammit, Haru. This better not be some idiotic thing you planned."

"I – I didn't. I've never seen this guy before."

"Sure." She was still unconvinced.

The violinist turned to Rin and inclined his head, "He's right. The cutest little girl ever walked up to me and requested that I come over here and play for you."

Haru stared, astonished, "You couldn't be talking about –"

" –Kisa?" Rin finished, also looking wide-eyed.

The violinist cocked his head, "Well, I'm not sure as to what her name was, but she was wearing an adorable yellow dress–"

" –With yellow sandals–?" Rin interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

" –And a flower in her hair?" Haru finished, beginning to be amused by the situation they were in.

The man nodded, grinning, "She asked me to play for you. Is that a problem?"

Haru immediately shook his head, "Not at all." He answered quickly. If Kisa had gone through all the trouble, then her efforts should not be in vain. "You can stay, I guess." Haru felt a surge of affection for the shy tiger. He turned to Rin to get her opinion.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said gruffly. She was sure Hiro had _something_ to do with all this. He probably put his little girlfriend up to it.

The violinist looked pleased, "Very well. Then please enjoy your Champaign, sir, madam…" He took up his instrument and his bow and started playing the song again from the beginning.

Haru watched him play for a few seconds before turning back to Rin and picking up his glass of Champaign, holding it out to her.

Rin rolled her eyes. 'He can be so corny sometimes,' she thought to herself, but she picked up her own glass nonetheless, "What are we toasting to, anyway?"

Haru thought, "I guess…to Kisa and Hiro."

Rin couldn't hold back a smile, "Kisa and Hiro." She repeated, clinking her glass against Haru's and taking a sip.

"Rin, would you like to dance?"

She nearly choked. _"W – What?!"_ she spluttered.

Haru smiled, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Er…" She blushed harder than ever. She stubbornly blamed the Champaign. "What makes you think I'd want to dance with you?" She asked, trying her hardest to sound as rude as possible.

Haru shrugged and took a second sip from his glass, "I was just wondering." He shifted his gaze to Kisa and Hiro who had taken up the dance floor again and were smiling as if they shared some sort of secret.

Rin clenched her fists, her body rigid as stone. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to _say_? He was sitting across from her right now, and they were eating. Almost as if they were _together _again… 'No…' Rin thought bitterly, 'It would have been much different.' If everything really were all right, she would not be trying so hard to try to hate him. She would have accepted his invitation to dance…

She stole a quick glance in his direction and saw that he was still looking at Hiro and Kisa gliding across the dance floor, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The silence between them was almost too much for her to bear. How could he have treated her rude question in such a calm manner? Was he really just wondering? Did he really wish he could dance with her? Or did he just want to watch the kids having fun? The silence really was too much for her. He didn't even ask her again.

"You…dance?" She finally asked, after what seemed like ages of silence.

Haru finally looked back at her, and his smile grew a little bit wider. "Only on special occasions." He said simply, gazing at her deeply in the eyes. They looked at each other for a long time in a sort of challenge until Rin finally ended the staring match and sharply looked away.

She couldn't believe it! He – _He was teasing her!_

And – she would never admit this to anyone – he was actually getting his desired results! She didn't _think_ she was showing it, but he was making her all the more flustered. She didn't even _want_ to know how red her face was getting, but she could always blame it on the Champaign, right?

As a matter of fact, maybe she _was_ getting a bit tipsy. Would she have normally felt this way?

She saw him from the corner of her eye watching Hiro and Kisa again and humming along to the violinist's song. 'Oh, I get it…' Rin thought suddenly, as if a light had come on, 'He's purposely ignoring me so that I'll snap from the lack of attention and end up asking _him_ to dance.'

He was now spooning some pieces of the ice cream sundae in his mouth, neither looking at her nor acknowledging her. 'Dammit!' Rin screamed in her head. It was working! _It was actually working!_

"I don't know how to dance." Rin spoke, resigned.

Finally, Haru looked at her. Rin mentally slapped herself for feeling relieved. But he still didn't speak; he just looked at her with his signature blank expression.

"I don't know how to dance." She repeated, getting a little desperate.

More silence. And that blank expression was still on his face.

"W – Will you – teach me?" Rin finally managed to stammer.

Ever so slowly, Haru's smile spread across his face. He reached out his hand and placed it on hers, squeezing softly. "Of course," he whispered, sending a pleasant chill running through her body.

Rin's heart pounded hard in her breast as he gently helped her up from her chair, thanked the violinist kindly, and led her tenderly across the room, their hands still entwined. Together, they stepped across the boundary onto the wooden ballroom floor.

Breathlessly, Rin let Haru arrange her arm around his neck and put his own hand on her waist. He took her right hand and squeezed it again.

Haru smiled at her, "Ready?" he asked. Rin, nodded, her cheeks tinted pink. Then, he led her easily into the dance.

---

Hiro looked on from his table, a small smile forming on his face. For some reason, a funny, warm feeling was settling in his stomach as he watched his two older cousins together again, even if only for a short time. "They look great together, don't they Kisa?" He asked, turning around to face his date.

Kisa watched them dreamily, her head resting on her hand, "Yeah…" she said quietly. "I'm so happy for them."

Hiro gave her a kind smile before turning around again. He hadn't seen Rin this happy since…well, since ever! Hiro chuckled under his breath. Hatsuharu Sohma knew how to ballroom dance? Who knew?

Suddenly, a large figure hovered over the two kids, which greatly bothered Hiro, "Hey! What's the big deal?" He whirled around to mouth off the person who had interrupted them. He shut up abruptly when he saw De la Mer's maitre d' standing next to Kisa, also watching the couple on the dance floor contentedly.

"They look so happy." The man said, his eyes glittering, "And to think that I made their evening so wonderful."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro scowled, "It was all me and Kisa."

The maitre d' person laughed at him, "Don't be silly." He said, ruffling the boy's hair, "Do you even know them?"

Hiro brushed off his hand and fixed his hair, "Course I do." He answered haughtily, "They're my cousins." He glanced at the man's nametag. '_What the hell?'_ Hiro thought, recoiling at the long, complicated name, "Look," He snarled, "Just go away and leave us alone…er…Mister P."

Mister P laughed again, "If you must know, I served them the whole night."

"We helped them notice each other." Hiro retorted.

"I supplied the Champaign."

"We asked for the violinist!"

"Hiro-chan…" Kisa's timid voice caused both of them to stop their arguing and turn her way. Kisa hesitated, a bit taken aback by the sudden attention, "Um… I think it was thanks to all of us. I mean…we all helped a little bit…" She blushed under both their stares.

Hiro scowled grudgingly, but gave in, "Yeah…I guess…" He muttered.

Mister P ruffled his hair again, "You see, little boy? Your little girlfriend is right."

Hiro ducked under the man's grasp and stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"What are you two doing just sitting here, anyway?"

Both Hiro and Kisa stared at him, knowing what was coming and feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Well, we're watching them. Isn't it obvious to you? What? Are you half-blind or something? Or are you just ignorant? Maybe you think –"

"Hiro-chan."

"Yes, Kisa?"

"Come dance with me."

"Okay."

Kisa got up from her chair, grabbed Hiro's hands, and pulled him to the dance floor.

Mister P chuckled, "Whipped already."

Hiro turned around, shooting poisonous glares at the maitre d' behind Kisa's back.

Amused, Mister P waved back at him and then went back to do his job. Oh, yes. He definitely deserved a pay raise.

The End

* * *

And that marks the end of my first chapter story! Review please!

Thank you to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed! Thank you for sticking by my story the whole way through!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
